Efforts are being made to control usage of power and cooling resources in data centers and like infrastructure. This can be achieved to maintain operation within predefined power constraints, such as may be based on the amount of power capacity available for information technology operations. This constraint can be imposed by local utilities or be determined according to system requirements and available cooling resources. If available power is not used efficiently, it can cause undesired increases in cost. In extreme cases, failure to cap power properly can cause power overload and, potentially, a power supply shutdown or a circuit breaker trip.